Dying Wishes
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: Latios' thoughts as he dies. LugiaxLatios.


_This is my first legendary Pokemon fic and is written in Latios's POV.(Flashbacks are written in "standard" POV._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was over.

"So this is how Father died? Looks like I'll be able to ask him that question when I see him in the other world." Glancing to my side, I saw my sister's sad expression as she realized what was happening to me. Between the punishment of being in that machine, and the effort it took to protect Altomare from disater, it was simply too much for my body to take.

"Don't go, brother. I need you here with me!"

Smiling, I extended my paw out to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it with her own paw.

"Latias, you have to take care of yourself from now on. I'll always watch over you. Just remember if you need help, you can always ask your friends. I'm sure they'll help you."

Friends.

That word broght back memories from long ago into my mind. Being alone with my sister protecting Altomare for countless decades, I didn't have the luxury of thinking of the friends I made back when we were younger. Yet now, as my body slowly faded away, I was able to think of them. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and all the other Legendaries.

* * *

"_Greetings, who are you?"_

_Latios turned around, meeting the eyes of the silver dragon that had spoke to him._

"_I'm Latios. And you are?"_

"_I'm Lugia. What are you doing by yourself all the way out here? The other Legendaries are all having fun so why don't you join them?"_

"_No thanks, I'm not much of a "people" person. Why are YOU here, anyway?" Latios asked her._

"_I came to watch the ocean. I usually live in it so I don't come to land often, except when Arceus calls for a meeting. By the way, you still haven't answered my question."_

"_I wanted to be by myself for a while. Being the guardian of Altomare, I rarely get a chance to just sit back, relax and have fun."_

"_Is that so?" came Lugia's response before suddenly grabbing Latios' paw with her wing. Before he could react, she had started dragging him towards the other Legendaries. "All the more you should join the others like your sister!"_

* * *

It's been a long time since I've seen the other Legendaries. Around fifty years, I guess. The time between Meetings was so long that I had stopped keeping track of the years that had passed. Yet, other memories of my first meeting with Lugia kept flowing into my mind.

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Latios glanced left and right at the food that was flying in all directions the moment he and Lugia entered the clearing where the Meeting was being held._

"_It's your first time here, isn't it? I can tell from your reaction." Lugia spoke as she ducked a pie hurled at her by a rainbow colored bird._

"_Yeah. So THIS is how Meetings are like? I really have to get used to it."_

_The place was in utter chaos. Legendaries tossed various foodstuffs at each other as they took cover behind trees, tables and sometimes each other. Latios glanced around as his gaze fell upon a black-colored phantom that was passing through the ground every time a metallic swan chucked items at him. "Come on now, Cresselia! Hit the phantom and get a prize!" the phantom taunted._

"_ARGH! DARKRAI! HOLD STILL FOR A MOMENT WOULD YOU!!"_

"_Let's see, yes no yes no yes no yes…" Darkrai phased though the ground as Cresselia hurled another pie at him. "…No."_

"_Those two are always like that." Latios glanced over at Lugia who simply shrugged._

"_If you'll excuse me, I have "matters" to attend to." The moment those words left her mouth, she grabbed a cake and tossed it at the same bird from earlier. "HO-OH! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"_

_Latios couldn't help but snicker as he saw the dramatic change in Lugia's personality._

_Just then, a cake hit him right in the face._

"_Sorry! I couldn't resist! Oh, and one more thing!" came Lugia's voice as Latios cleared his vision long enough for him to see Lugia laughing before a pie and three plates of noodles slammed into him. "In food fights, anything goes!"_

"_Is that so?" Latios said, grabbing a cake and tossing it at Lugia._

* * *

I smiled again as that memory played in my mind. Although Meetings were supposed to be serious, when they ended everyone, including my sister and me would stay on for a few more days catching up with the others. The various events included singing contests, food fights and the occasional soda-drinking competitions. Those were the only times when I actually had fun with everyone. For some reason, my mind drifted to Lugia and the fact that I would never be able to see or talk to her again.

* * *

"_Hey, Latios! Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_Latios glanced behind him and saw Lugia standing there, looking at him._

"_Sure thing, just give me a minute."_

_Turning back to Raikou and Suicune, Latios said, "Go on, I'll catch up to you guys later."_

"_Sure, just don't spend too much time with your girlfriend and forget about the meeting." Raikou teased._

"_And you better not spend too much time with Suicune that you forget what you're supposed to say later." Latios replied. Turning to Lugia, he nodded. She motioned him to follow her before turning around and walking towards the ocean. As they walked, Latios' thoughts drifted to Raikou's words and in particular, the word "girlfriend". "She's just one of my best friends, that's all! She's not my girlfriend!" He thought to himself. He halted as Lugia stopped walking and turned to face him._

"_So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Does it ever get lonely in Altomare?"_

_Caught off-guard by the unexpected question, Latios replied, "Sometimes. Although I have my sister to talk to, she usually flies around Altomare and sometimes disguises herself as a human in order to have fun." When Lugia did not respond, Latios stepped closer to her and said, "Is something bothering you?"_

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_Lugia, something's troubling you. I can tell, so you don't have to lie to me."_

"_Seriously, I'm perfectly all right."_

"_Lugia, the more you deny it, the more I can determine something's bothering you. Now, tell me what's troubling you."_

_She muttered something that Latios couldn't hear._

"_Speak louder, please."_

"_I'M LONELY, OK! I SAID THAT I WAS LONELY! HAPPY?"_

_Startled by her outburst, Latios took three steps backwars out of sheer reflex, but stepped forward as he heard her sobbing. He hesistated, then put a wing around her for confort._

"_Don't cry, Lugia. This isn't like you at all!"_

"_You don't understand! You don't know how it feels to be alone in the ocean, all by yourself! At least you have your sister to talk to. I don't have anyone to talk to at all!"_

"_Well, you're not alone now. You have friends who you can talk to here."_

"_Yes, but once this meeting is over I won't see them again for a long time! I won't see you again for a long time…"_

_Latios could feel his cheeks heating up at that last sentence. Nontheless, he continued speaking. "Lugia, you're not the only one who feels lonely. Even though I have my sister with me, she usually wanders around Altomare and as such I rarely speak to her. Yet what keeps me going though all these lonely times is the knowledge that another Meeting will be held soon and I'll be able to see all my friends again. So when you're lonely, just distract yourself with happier thoughts instead."_

"_I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Latios."_

"_Uh, Lugia, what time is it now?"_

_Glancing towards the ocean, she replied, "Judging by the sun's position, I'd say around three in the afternoon. Why?"_

"_The Meeting's supposed to start at three."_

_A silence fell, which was shattered by a loud "DAMM!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"_

* * *

I could feel my body fading away. I knew my time in this world was running out. Yet, there was one last thing I had to tell my sister. "Latias, do me a favour."

"Alright, say it. I'll do it for you."

"Tell Lugia… that I love her."

* * *

Far away, at the Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh region, Dialga was meditating alone when she suddenly felt a strange feeling of sadness wash over her. As her eyes opened, she muttered only one sentence.

"Someone's Time has run out."

* * *

_That's it. I hope it's decent. It was supposed to be sad, yet it somehow ended up being part humor in some places. Anyway, review._


End file.
